


Inked

by Emmyyy



Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Kunimasa Madarame, Alpha Makio Madarame, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alpha’s are idiots, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Bend me over the desk daddy, Boypussy, Dysfunctional Family, Hair Pulling, Impulsive Decisions, Knotting, Kunimasa is a dick. What else is new..., Kunimasa is bad at feelings, M/M, Marriage arrangement, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe a little bit of extortion..., Norio is NOT a Virgin, Norio likes getting fucked, Omega Norio Tsuburaya, Oral Sex, Possessive Alphas, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Power Imbalance, Pregnancy, Scent Marking, Secret Slut Norio, Sexism, So. Much. Smut, Spanking, Tattoos, Vaginal Sex, Yakuza, aggressive behavior, backed into a corner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmyyy/pseuds/Emmyyy
Summary: “Do you know who I am?” Makio Madarame asked in a cold, disinterested tone.Norio swallowed the lump in his throat and averted his eyes out of respect. Being grabbed on his walk home from school, shoved into a van and brought to the Oyabun herself was not how Tsuburaya Norio planned to spend his Tuesday afternoon...“Yes Madarame Sama.” Norio said nervously.“My son is set to inherit my position in a few years time. But, in order to do so, I have several things that I require of him first.” The alpha went on.“What does that have to do with me?” Norio asked without thinking. Makio’s icy glare terrified him.“He needs a suitable partner. One who will bear him heavy seed alpha children.” Makio said succinctly.Yakuza AU with some A/B/O dynamics thrown into the mix.
Relationships: Madarame Kunimasa/Tsuburaya Norio
Comments: 20
Kudos: 58





	1. In Need of a Mate

**Author's Note:**

> I should definitely be working on my other WIPs but this has been rattling around in my brain for the last month. 
> 
> As of right now, I’m not sure how many chapters this will be, but I do think I will have a few time skips throughout the story. 
> 
> There is definitely a power imbalance in their budding relationship and Kunimasa is god awful at communicating, but I promise that these two will find happiness together in their own way.

“Do you know who I am?” Makio Madarame asked in a cold, disinterested tone. 

Norio swallowed the lump in his throat and averted his eyes out of respect. Being grabbed on his walk home from school, shoved into a van and brought to the Oyabun herself was not how Tsuburaya Norio planned to spend his Tuesday afternoon... 

“Yes Madarame Sama.” Norio said nervously. 

Norio found the elder alpha woman’s scent extremely off putting and her aggressive, heavy seed aura was absolutely stifling. 

“I have a proposal for you. I hope that you and I will come to an agreeable solution.” Makio said as she absentmindedly picked at her nails. 

“Have a seat Tsuburaya Kun.” The Oyabun instructed as she gestured to a comfortable cushion across from her on the floor. 

———————————————-

“Are you aware that your father is indebted to me?” Makio asked abruptly. 

“Yes.” Norio confirmed as he looked down at his shaking hands. 

“Relax. I’m not here to extract revenge. As I said, I have a proposition for you.” The Oyabun assured him. 

“I don’t have anything to offer you…” Norio said with an uneasy smile. 

“We both know that isn’t true at all.” Makio called his bluff. 

“Though your family is lacking in both wealth and status, you yourself are quite the prize.” Makio purred. 

“I…” Norio trailed off nervously. 

“How is it possible that two beta monkeys produced a premium, omega returner to ancestry?” Makio asked with a quirked brow. 

“Do your parents even know what you are?” Makio demanded. 

“No…they are aware that I’m an omega but that’s it.” Norio explained. 

“And how have you mastered control of your soul’s appearance?” The elder woman asked suspiciously. 

“An upperclassman at school has been helping me.” Nori replied as he fidgeted nervously. 

“Interesting.” Makio said as she tapped her sharp nails against the polished wood of the low table. 

“My son is set to inherit my position in a few years time. But, in order to do so, I have several things that I require of him first.” The alpha went on. 

“What does that have to do with me?” Norio asked without thinking. Makio’s icy glare terrified him. 

“He needs a suitable partner. One who will bear him heavy seed alpha children.” Makio said succinctly. 

Norio felt his heart drop into his stomach at the Oyabun’s implication. 

“To be frank, my son has hated every beta woman I have suggested to him.” Makio said with a hint of irritation in her voice. 

Norio felt as though he was about to hyperventilate. He’d tried his entire life to fly under the radar without ever attracting unnecessary attention to himself. 

“Are you virginal?” Makio asked bluntly. 

“N-no...” Norio said with an embarrassed flush. How was this even his life? 

“No matter, you are still more than suitable for my son. He will be quite taken with you I am sure.” The alpha said with a sharp smile that showed far too many teeth. 

“I would, of course, consider your father’s sizable debt to the family paid in full.” The Oyabun said as she poured herself a measure of sake and drank deeply. 

“All of it?” Norio squeaked. Makio nodded. 

“I shall arrange a formal meeting between you and my son for the end of the week. Should you refuse, I will have no choice but to collect on your father’s debt in any manner I see fit.” Makio said with a dismissive wave of her hand before promptly rising from the table and exiting the room. 

———————————————-

“Where did you go yesterday?” Teruhiko asked on their afternoon walk home. 

“You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you.” Norio said miserably. 

“I’ll always believe Tsuburaya Kun.” Teruhiko said with a bright smile. 

“Two men in suits with punch perms grabbed me and threw me into an unmarked car.” Norio said in a hushed whisper. 

“WHAT?” Teruhiko yelled. 

“Shhhh!!” Norio shushed his best friend. 

—————————————-

“My father owes the Madarame group over 3,000,000 yen…he doesn’t know that I know about it.” Norio said quietly. 

Teruhiko was quiet as he stared numbly at Norio. Anything involving the Yakuza surely wouldn’t end well. 

“The Oyabun herself offered me a way to pay off his debts.” Norio continued as they started their long walk home. 

“I don’t like this…” Teruhiko insisted with a terrible, ugly feeling building inside of him. 

“I promise I’ll be alright!” Norio tried to assure him. 

“What did she have offer? Teruhiko asked nervously. 

“Her son is preparing to take over her role in the next few years…” Norio began tentatively. 

“And? What does that have to do with you?” The beta asked. 

“Madarame Kunimasa is expected to take a mate…” Norio said in a small, anxious voice. 

“Tsuburaya Kun…” Teruhiko said worriedly. 

“Please, I have to do this!” Norio said as he looked at his best friend pleadingly. 

Teruhiko had been hopelessly in love with Norio ever since he’d first laid eyes on him two years ago. As a beta, he knew that he would never have a chance with an omega like Norio. 

Even still, it hurt him terribly to watch as countless idiot alpha’s fondled and undressed Norio with their eyes every day at school. 

The day that Norio excitedly told him he’d finally lost his virginity to an alpha felt like someone had torn his heart from his chest.

“Please reconsider. I don’t want to see my best friend hurt!” Teruhiko pleaded. 

———————————————-

Norio’s legs felt like they would fail him at any moment as he reluctantly allowed the Oyabun’s men to collect him after school. 

The moment he arrived at the Madarame family estate he’d been whisked away for preparations for his first official meeting with his potential alpha. 

He’d squawked in indignation when two beta servants had stripped him out of his uniform and shoved him into a large bath. 

The women had scrubbed every inch of him and dressed him in a lovely red kimono. Norio felt like it was overkill, but he knew he was in no position to refuse. 

He felt ridiculous being dressed up and paraded out in front of an alpha for a potential arranged marriage. 

They’d come so far in terms of advancement for the three secondary genders and here he was offering himself up like a piece of meat. 

“This had better work…” Norio muttered to himself as the servants led him down a long hallway. 

———————————————-

“Let me have a look at you.” Kunimasa said as he gestured for Norio to rise from his kneeling position on the cold wooden floor. 

The man had spoken maybe 6 words to him during their initial meeting before abruptly asking everyone else to leave the room. The Oyabun’s absence had eased Nori’s nerves only slightly. 

Kunimasa Madarame’s heavy seed aura and powerful alpha scent made Norio feel as though he would be crushed. 

Kunimasa was only 7 years his senior, but it was painfully obvious that the gap in status and power was far wider. 

Norio closed his eyes, willed his shaking body to relax and took a deep breath as the alpha stalked closer to him. 

“Mphh...” Norio gulped as Kunimasa grasped him by the chin and tilted his head up to meet his eyes. 

“Your scent.” The alpha said flatly as he moved to peel back the strategic bandage the servants had placed over the omega’s primary scent gland. 

Kunimasa looked down at him with intense, unreadable eyes as he slowly undid the tie at his waist and slipped the silken fabric from his shoulders. 

The last thing Norio had expected coming here tonight was to be stripped naked and carefully examined by his potential husband. 

He’d never felt so vulnerable in his life and the very real fear of displeasing the Madarame heir weighed heavily on him. 

Everything in Norio wanted to hide away and cower in fear of the dangerous man in front of him, but he stood firm and forced himself to maintain eye contact as Kunimasa studied his body.

———————————————

Norio’s sweet scent, wide eyes, full lips and subtle curves threatened to overwhelm Kunimasa’s self control as the omega finally stood fully revealed before him. 

His alpha pride demanded that he never show weakness in front of an inferior dynamic. He could not allow himself to reveal how greatly the omega’s beauty was affecting him. 

Kunimasa shoved his baser urges to the very back of his mind and forced himself to remain calm. He took his time mapping every inch as his eyes trailed over the omega’s beautifully exposed body. 

He couldn’t help but linger over the pale, unmarked expanse of skin of the omega’s slender neck. If Norio agreed to the terms of his generous offer, it was the very place where his mating bite would soon sit. 

Although omega’s were not to be covered in the traditional Irezumi tattoos, Kunimasa found himself envisioning a jaguar inked around Norio’s left hip. A prominent reflection of his own Madurai soul, as well as the permanent claim of an alpha. 

———————————————

Every inch of Norio’s body was lovely and Kunimasa couldn’t help but fantasize about decorating it with evidence of the dangerous passion he felt building within himself. He would tease, kiss and suck until the omega’s delicate skin was black and blue. 

While it was true that Norio’s pedigree was lacking, he was still a premium grade, omega returner to ancestry and all but guaranteed to bear him heavy seed children. 

Kunimasa could tell from Norio’s sweet scent that he was incredibly fertile with a heat not far off, and while he normally enjoyed bedding curvaceous female betas, he found Norio every bit as beautiful. 

Though Norio clearly didn’t remember, they had met for the very first time several years before during the annual Kanda Matsuri festival in Tokyo. 

Gone was the baby fat around Norio’s face and prepubescent awkwardness. In its wake were beautifully carved collar bones, a slim waist, thick thighs and high cheekbones. The omega had blossomed in Kunimasa’s long absence. 

——————————————-

Norio didn’t remember it happening, but suddenly the alpha stood tall and intimidating behind him with large hands braced on his hips. 

He couldn’t suppress the shiver of desire that wracked his body when he felt the alpha’s hot breath at his nape and a low, rumbling voice in his ear. 

“Beautiful...” The alpha praised him. 

“Mmnn…” Norio moaned softly as Kunimasa planted a kiss to his unmarked mating gland and gently began to suck. 

“Touch me…” Norio begged as he grasped the alpha’s large hands and slowly guided them up his waist. 

He shivered as he felt Kunimasa’s thickening cock where it pressed tightly up against his ass. 

Every thought that Norio had of making an escape was pushed aside by the need he felt coursing through his body from the alpha’s touch. 

———————————————-

Norio really hadn’t intended on seducing or being seduced during tonight’s negotiations.

His parents had been absolutely hysterical when he informed them of the Madarame family’s proposal and his father had forbidden him from ever stepping foot in Makio’s home again. 

He hadn’t accounted for the fact that the son of the Oyabun was blessed with handsome features and a heady, masculine scent that made him weak in the knees.

No other alpha had ever riled him like this before in his life. The knothead idiots at his school had never made him feel this wonderful sensation pooling in his core; never made him shamelessly beg for their touch like he was doing right now. 

“Have you ever been with a man?” The alpha asked as he placed hot, open mouthed kisses to the pale column of Norio’s neck.

“Yes…” Norio said with a breathy moan. 

“How many?” Kunimasa asked as his hands caressed down the omega’s slender hips. 

“Seven...” Norio breathed as the alpha’s hand slipped between his soft thighs. 

“None of the others my mother brought could please me...all of them were timid and unappealing. I hope that you will not be a disappointment.” Kunimasa said coldly as his fingers slipped between the omega’s soft folds and began to pleasure him. 

———————————————-

Nori couldn’t help his little gasp of surprise when Kunimasa wrapped strong arms around him and lifted him off of the floor. 

His heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest when the alpha set him down on the edge of the polished mahogany desk that dominated the small room. 

Norio looked up at him through hazy, half lidded eyes as the alpha finally removed his yukata, leaving himself fully revealed before him. 

Kunimasa’s body was a wall of firm muscle covered in beautifully intricate tattoos. The only part of the man that wasn’t inked jutted out proudly between the alpha’s chiseled thighs. 

Norio knelt back against the cool surface of the wood and spread his creamy thighs in invitation. He was already aching and dripping with slick and more than ready to take Kunimasa’s thick cock. 

It was slightly underhanded, but Norio decided to better his odds by carefully releasing a small burst of his sweet omega scent as the alpha stalked closer. He flashed him a pretty smile as Kunimasa’s pupils dilated in response. 

He only had this one chance to endear himself to the Madarame heir; one chance to ensure his family’s safety; one chance to secure a better future for himself. 

“Please…” Norio begged. 

——————————————-

It couldn’t be helped that Nori’s more wanton omega nature took control of him as Kunimasa consciously released his own alpha scent in response. 

His mother would be ashamed of him if she could see him like this; naked and spread out for a man he hardly knew, biting his lip and arching his back as he whimpered and begged for an alpha’s knot. 

Norio’s mind went pleasantly blank when Kunimasa slowly guided the flushed, leaking head of his cock into the tight heat of his cunt. 

“Hahhh...” Norio moaned when the alpha was fully sheathed inside of him. Kunimasa’s cock was long and thick and Norio had never felt so wonderfully full. 

He reached out to grasp onto the alpha’s hips for purchase but instead found strong hands clutched firmly around his wrists as Kunimasa fucked into him hard and fast. 

It was all Norio could do to hook slender ankles around Kunimasa’s lower back and throw his head back and moan as the alpha enjoyed him. 

The more primal omega side of him absolutely loved being roughly used like this for an alpha’s pleasure. Hearing such a handsome and dangerous man panting and grunting in his ear filled him with pride. 

——————————————- 

“Hahhh...ahhh…” Norio moaned shamelessly as hot tears began to spill down his pale cheeks. 

He bit down on his plush bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, which only seemed to excite the handsome alpha even more. 

“Feels so good…” Norio sighed as Kunimasa gripped his wrists harder. 

—————————————-

Norio’s frustrated little whine made him groan as Kunimasa abruptly pulled out and flipped the omega onto his stomach before entering him from behind. 

The omega’s sweet little cry when he slapped him hard across the ass went straight to Kunimasa’s cock. 

“Fuck...so tight...” Kunimasa praised as he grasped the omega’s slender neck and pressed his face against the unrelenting surface of the desk. 

The omega’s slick hole felt good wrapped so tightly around him and the filthy cries Norio made as he begged to be knotted threatened to overwhelm him. 

Kunimasa’s mind was pleasantly blank as he heedlessly lost himself to the pleasure of the omega’s body and sweet scent. 

——————————————-

“Mmnn...pull my hair...” The omega begged with a needy little whine. Kunimasa was more than happy to comply. 

The wet smack of their sweat slicked bodies desperately rutting against each other coupled with their rising sounds of pleasure only added to their enjoyment. 

Kunimasa hadn’t expected the omega who could hardly meet his gaze and cowered before him only an hour before to be so deliciously vocal and eager during sex. 

“Ahh...ahhh...harder...” Norio cried out. 

“Mmnn...there...Yesss!” the omega moaned in pleasure as Kunimasa adjusted his angle to nail Norio’s g-spot with every thrust. 

——————————————-

“Suck.” The alpha ordered as he slipped out of him and roughly dragged Nori to the edge of the desk. 

Norio’s ears rang and his legs shook as he gingerly stepped onto the floor and sank to his knees in front of the alpha. 

The thick head of Kunimasa’s cock was flushed bright red and Norio knew that the man was growing impatient as he ached for release. 

Norio sucked the thick head of the alpha’s cock into the wet heat of his mouth and teased the flat of his tongue against Kunimasa’s sensitive slit. 

Norio wrapped his thumb and forefinger around the thick base of the alpha’s cock to stroke him as he took him deeper into the wet heat of his mouth. 

He pulled off of the alpha with a wet pop before making a show of licking him slowly from root to tip; paying special attention to the sensitive underside as he went. 

“Mmph…” Norio moaned as Kunimasa’s fingers suddenly threaded through his hair and held his head firmly in place as he thrust back inside. 

Norio couldn’t help but moan raggedly around the alpha’s thick cock as Kunimasa eagerly thrusted into the wet heat of his mouth. 

The very thought of Kunimasa using his mouth to satisfy himself made a fresh wave of slick flood Nori’s pussy as he choked on the alpha’s thick cock. 

“Just look at you…” Kunimasa grunted in pleasure as he fucked the omega’s perfect mouth. 

Norio looked so good for him on his knees with tears running down his pretty face and spit leaking from his swollen lips. 

———————————————

Norio watched the alpha’s handsome face screw up in pleasure as Kunimasa flooded his abused mouth with thick pulses of hot semen. 

Norio pulled off of him with a wet pop and looked up at the alpha through thick eyelashes. His slender body was bathed in sweat and panting from exertion, but Nori knew that Kunimasa had no complaints. 

Norio’s omega preened as waves of satisfied alpha pheromones rolled off of Kunimasa’s body. He couldn’t help but squirm as he sat dutifully with his gaze averted out of respect. 

The alpha had already given him an orgasm but Nori wanted more. 

His omega hormones raged inside of him and he knew that he wouldn’t be truly satisfied until the alpha was knotted up deep inside of him. 

“Come…” Kunimasa instructed as he reached for the omega’s wrist and gently pulled him to his feet. 

Norio swallowed nervously as he allowed the alpha to lead him out of the room and down a dark hallway. 

——————————————-

“Mmph…” Norio moaned miserably as a dull ache settled into every conceivable part of his body. 

His heart sank when he gingerly turned onto his side only to realize that the alpha he’d spent last night with was curiously absent. 

Surely Kunimasa knew enough about omega’s to realize that Norio would feel anxious waking up alone in an unfamiliar place...maybe he just didn’t care. 

Had he misinterpreted everything from the night before? Norio was confident that Kunimasa had enjoyed himself. 

He almost jumped out of his skin and hastily moved to cover himself when a beta servant opened the door to Kunimasa’s bedroom suite. 

“Madarame Sama had some urgent business to attend to this morning. He instructed me to bring you these. A car is waiting out front to return you home.” The aged woman said as she set down several items on the bedside table before leaving the room. 

Norio gratefully gulped down two pain pills with the glass of water provided for him. At some point during his sleep, the staff had also set out his neatly folded clothing and shoes. 

Being shuffled out of Kunimasa’s home like this made Norio feel used. With absolutely no feedback from the man himself, Norio was left to assume that the alpha had gotten what he wanted and the Oyabun’s deal was off. 

————————————————-

“How did last night go? Any better than the others?” Kunimasa’s older half brother asked him over lunch. 

“Much better.” Kunimasa confirmed around a swallow of sake. 

“And?” Yonekuni pressed. 

“What?” Kunimasa asked. 

“I’m going to need details.” Yonekuni said with a smirk. 

“He’s very pretty.” Kunimasa said with a small smile. 

“Worth forgiving his father’s debt?” His elder brother asked. 

“Definitely.” Kunimasa confirmed.


	2. Did You Think I’d Forgotten?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Madarame family is toxic as hell and no one will convince me otherwise. 
> 
> Kunimasa is going to be confused when his ridiculous alpha arrogance comes back to bite him in the ass.
> 
> As per usual and true to character, Kunimasa will start out as a selfish turd who doesn’t know how to communicate or take Norio’s feelings into consideration. 
> 
> As their relationship progresses and through some trial and error, he will eventually soften up a little bit. 
> 
> Look at our poor precious cinnamon roll Norio bottling up his feels and putting up with Kunimasa’s bullshit for the sake of his family 😭 I promise not to hurt him too much. 
> 
> Yes, Kunimasa really thinks backing Norio into a corner and strong arming him into marriage totally counts as “courting” 🤦🏻♀️

It had been 8 days since he’d allowed Madarame Kunimasa to take him to bed. 

8 days without any form of contact from the alpha and all Norio could do was scold himself for thinking their night together meant anything. 

Norio sighed softly to himself as he cut vegetables in his mother’s small kitchen. He’d already learned the hard way twice before that an alpha could sleep with a slew of pretty omega’s without it meaning anything. 

To think that this time with the Madarame heir actually meant something was foolish. Kunimasa had gotten what he wanted and left him to pick up the pieces the morning after. 

He couldn’t believe that he’d actually put a bit of faith in the Oyabun or her son to keep their word. 

It was clear to him now that his father’s debt had just been a convoluted bargaining chip for Kunimasa to get his dick wet. 

Norio hated himself for crying over the situation. He wished he could be like the thoughtless alpha’s and sleep with someone without it meaning anything to him. He hated that his body yearned for Kunimasa’s touch even now…

Madarame Kunimasa was handsome and powerful. The man could’ve had anyone that he wanted in his bed. Why him? What had Norio personally done to deserve being used like this? 

—————————————————

“Where are you going at this hour?” Makio asked her son suspiciously as he hurriedly tried to slip out the door unnoticed. 

“Out.” Kunimasa said flatly. 

“Have you made your decision then?” Makio asked knowingly. 

“I made it the night he came to me.” Kunimasa replied confidently. 

“And yet...you’re just now reaching out to him? I wonder how the omega will feel about this.” Makio said accusingly. 

“Do not lecture me about relationships. As if you actually care.” Kunimasa said gruffly. 

“Hmm. You know that I value this family above all else. If this boy is truly the one you want, don’t ruin it before it’s begun.” Makio chided him. 

“I’m sure that Karen would appreciate this level of concern coming from you, mother.” Kunimasa jabbed. 

His mother’s flagrant infidelity was still a sore spot for the entire family and a source of never ending drama. 

In his own way, Kunimasa loved his mother, but she had no place lecturing anyone on how to conduct themselves. 

“You should be careful what you say to me. I still head this family and you would do well to remember that.” Makio said coldly as her son slipped out the door. 

—————————————————

Norio would make the perfect wife. The omega was young and beautiful and had pleased him better than anyone had in years. 

Most importantly, his genetic makeup ensured that Kunimasa’s children were all but guaranteed to be born heavyseed alphas. 

His family left little to be desired, but Kunimasa could work around that. He knew that there would always be tension between their families thanks to Norio’s father and his financial instability. 

Once Norio gave him children, Kunimasa was confident that the omega’s focus would be on their own growing family. 

—————————————————

Norio’s pity party came to an abrupt end thanks to the insistent knocking at his front door. Who would be visiting him at 8:30 at night?

Norio turned down the heat under the pan before sauntering over to the door. He almost leapt out of his skin when he saw Kunimasa’s expressionless face through the small peephole. 

Even through the thick wood of the door, Norio was still able to experience the alpha’s intense scent. He hated that it still sent a shiver of desire through his body. 

Shit. 

He hadn’t expected this. If Kunimasa had come all the way here to reject him in person, Norio would’ve preferred not to be seen in an old oversized sweater, fuzzy socks and cotton joggers. 

He hated how his heart raced and his breathing became shallow at the mere scent of the alpha outside of his door. Madarame Kunimasa was clearly an entitled asshole and Norio had promised himself he was done with chasing after alpha’s like that. 

Clearly, he was not done as he was strongly considering opening the door and allowing the man into his home. 

“I know you’re in there.” Kunimasa’s muffled voice sounded through the door. 

Norio’s surprised squeak was completely embarrassing. He already wanted to curl up in a ball and die, but this interaction was definitely making it worse. 

Norio swallowed his anxiety and forced himself to meet Kunimasa’s eyes as he reluctantly opened the door. There was absolutely no way he would be the one to break the awkward silence. 

Norio hoped that he was making the alpha at least slightly uncomfortable by not saying a word nor inviting him inside. 

It didn’t. 

Norio sighed deeply when Kunimasa decided to take his complete lack of initiative as an invitation to come inside and crowd him against the kitchen counter. 

—————————————————

“Mph…” Norio mumbled as Kunimasa backed him up against the edge of the countertop and grasped him gently by the chin. 

“Did you think I’d forgotten you?” The alpha asked with a smirk. 

“I-I don’t understand…” Norio said softly as the alpha planted biting kisses to the delicate skin of his neck. 

“Wait!” Norio protested as the alpha began to nip and suck at his sensitive bonding gland. 

“What’s wrong?” Kunimasa asked. 

“Why are you here?” Norio said as he became increasingly flustered. 

“To see you.” Kunimasa said matter-of-factly. 

“Your maid tossed me out of the house!” Norio protested. 

“She can be a bit gruff, but she means well.” Kunimasa said as he planted hot, open mouthed kisses to the omega’s jaw and neck. 

“I thought you had already gotten what you wanted.” The omega said in a dejected voice. 

“What are you talking about?” Kunimasa said irritably. 

“I never heard from you again and you were already gone when I woke up.” Norio reminded him.

“I’ve had some business to take care of getting everything arranged.” The alpha explained. 

“What?” Norio asked. 

“I wanted your transition into the family to be as smooth as possible.” Kunimasa said impatiently as he slipped a hand under the soft fabric of Norio’s sweater. 

“You...still want to bond with me?” Norio asked with wide eyes. How was this even his life? 

“Obviously. Why else would I go to all this trouble?” Kunimasa asked him. 

—————————————————

Norio wanted to scream. 

He’d spend the last week feeling sorry for himself for allowing Kunimasa to sleep with him without so much as a word from the other man after the fact. 

He’d resigned himself to the fact that his family’s debt would still be owed and any talk of bonding with Kunimasa was now out of the question. 

Norio knew better. Alpha’s were notorious for their humongous egos and selfishness. 

The fact that Kunimasa found it acceptable to fuck him and then leave him hanging for over a week before barging back into his life shouldn’t be a surprise. 

Still...mating with Kunimasa, no matter how entitled and arrogant the man clearly was, seemed to be the best option he had for saving his father from financial ruin.

Norio decided to put aside his hurt and anger and give Kunimasa whatever he wanted. As long as his father’s debt was forgiven, Norio told himself he could handle anything. 

—————————————————

Kunimasa could hardly believe that people actually lived like this. 

Norio’s family home was so small and cramped when compared to his own family’s estate. Worst of all, the house was located in a crowded, unsavory part of town. Not at all ideal for a young, unmated omega to live. 

Still, watching Norio flit about the tiny kitchen preparing something homemade to eat felt far more intimate than anything they had done together. 

As his mate, Norio would live in comfort with him at the Madarame family’s large estate. The omega would have more rooms than he knew what to do with and would never need to lift a finger for the rest of his life. 

The Madarame estate would be the perfect place for Norio to live and raise their children.

“W-would you like something to eat?” Norio asked nervously as the buzz of the kitchen timer sounded. 

The omega suddenly looked so unsure of himself as he stood in the center of the tiny kitchen and unable to meet his gaze. 

Kunimasa wasn’t even hungry, but he had to admit that whatever the omega had prepared smelled wonderful. 

“Alright.” Kunimasa said before seating himself at the small kitchen table. 

—————————————————

Norio hated to admit how nice it felt to have Kunimasa eagerly accept a second helping of the food he had cooked. 

He was certain that he even saw the slightest hint of a smile forming as Kunimasa ate his fill. 

Norio hoped that as time went on, he wouldn’t feel so awkward sitting down with Kunimasa at the table for dinner. The alpha was clearly a man of few words and Norio tended to babble whenever he was nervous. 

“Where are your parents?” Kunimasa asked around a bite of curry. 

“My father is away on business and my mother is visiting her sister.”‘Norio said as he moved to refill the alpha’s glass. 

“I wanted to speak with them in person.” Kunimasa explained. 

“It might be best...to tell them after the fact…” Norio winced. 

“They are against it?” Kunimasa mused. 

“My father is very protective.” Norio waved it off. 

“I will take care of you. And any children that we have.” Kunimasa promised. 

“Thank you.” Norio said woodenly. 

“Just promise me…” Kunimasa said with a hint of a smirk. 

“Hmm?” Norio cocked his head to the side. 

“That you will make this for me again.” Kunimasa said as he gestured to their meal. 

“Ah! Yes!” Norio promised. 

—————————————————

Kunimasa couldn’t stop thinking about their first night together during the short time they’d been apart. 

Norio had laid wonderfully submissive beneath him and happily allowed the alpha to use his body however he saw fit. 

Tonight, Kunimasa would take his time. He would kiss and nip and suck every inch of his omega’s slender body before taking him. 

He couldn’t allow the opportunity to have Norio all to himself tonight go to waste. He had initially planned on speaking to the omega’s parents, but spending the night alone together was even better. 

He watched as Norio diligently cleared the table and set about washing the dishes. He had always relied on servants his entire life, but something about watching his future mate in such a domestic setting was oddly comforting.

It was natural for an omega being courted to give into their instincts to please and serve the alpha pursuing them. 

Norio didn’t even notice him as Kunimasa slowly approached him from behind and settled his hands on the omega’s waist. 

He couldn’t help the small laugh when the startled omega almost dropped the sponge into the sink. 

Kunimasa released a small amount of his alpha pheromones to reassure the omega of his desire for him. He couldn’t help the pleased smirk as Norio instantly relaxed for him. 

He trailed a hand under the soft fabric of the omega’s sweater before gently pulling it over his head. The possessive alpha side of him was pleased at the fading love bites and bruises that still decorated Norio’s body. 

Norio sighed so sweetly for him as Kunimasa planted kisses to the delicate skin of the omega’s slender neck. Soon enough, this place would display his claiming bite and ensure that Norio would belong to him permanently. 

“Where is your room?” Kunimasa mumbled into the omega’s neck. 

Norio turned in his arms before gently grasping him by the wrist and leading him down the small hallway. 

—————————————————

The omega looked up at him through hazy, half lidded eyes before guiding Kunimasa’s hands to caress up his shapely thighs and hips. 

“Touch me…please.” Norio begged as Kunimasa leaned down to claim his sweet mouth in a passionate kiss. 

Kunimasa’s hands caressed over every exposed expanse of skin as he whispered sweet words of praise into the omega’s blushing ear. 

Deep down, Norio knew that he was fooling himself. This was a business arrangement and nothing more. 

A mating bond would encourage closeness between a couple, but nothing would ever guarantee that Kunimasa would come to love him. 

—————————————————

Kunimasa slowly guided the flushed head of his cock into the wonderfully tight heat of his omega’s pussy. 

He carefully searched Norio’s pretty face for any signs of pain when he was fully sheathed inside of him. He ached to finally move, but forced himself to hold back until Norio was ready. 

Norio hooked slender ankles around his waist and clung tightly to his broad shoulders before arching up into him in a silent plea.

—————————————————

“Mmnn…” Nori moaned softly as Kunimasa leisurely thrusted into the slick heat of his cunt. 

The pace that the alpha set was deliciously slow and unhurried as he focused on brushing against Nori’s most sensitive spot with every roll of his hips. 

Norio focused on the incredible feeling of Kunimasa’s strong body pinning him to the bed, his warm, masculine scent and the wonderful sensation of being filled. 

Tonight was very different from their first time together. Kunimasa looked at him with what felt dangerously like affection as he kissed and touched every inch of him. 

Gone was the alpha’s frenzied need from their first encounter and in its place, a dedication to please. 

—————————————————

Kunimasa had dreamt of burying himself between Norio’s soft thighs ever since their first time together. 

Memories of the omega’s sweet mouth, wet pussy and tight ass had blissfully interrupted his daily life at every opportunity. 

He’d spent nearly every night burying his cock inside a toy with a pillow still drenched in the omega’s scent held to his nose. Kunimasa had to have him. No matter the cost. 

No random woman that he’d bedded in his past could compare to the single night he’d spent with Norio. 

The way the omega had moaned and begged for his knot, bent over the desk with slick running down his thighs, was burned into his mind. 

—————————————————

Kunimasa had worked him up slowly and steadily, caressing up his hips and sides and panting into his neck as he scented him. 

“Hahh…Ahhh...” Norio sighed in bliss and tightened around Kunimasa as a deliciously powerful orgasm washed over him. 

“Your pussy‘s so good baby...” Kunimasa groaned appreciatively into the omega’s neck as he filled him with thick pulses of hot release. 

“Mmn…” Norio moaned softly as Kunimasa claimed his sweet mouth in a flurry of finishing kisses. 

Norio wrapped slender arms even tighter around the alpha’s muscular back as Kunimasa continued to ejaculate inside of him. 

“Oohh…” the omega panted as Kunimasa’s thick knot locked into place. 

—————————————————

Kunimasa couldn’t help the deeply satisfied feeling that washed over him as he watched semen leak down Norio’s thighs when the omega gingerly climbed out of bed. 

Once they were bonded, Kunimasa promised himself that he would fill the omega up like this every chance that he had. Norio looked good bathed in sweat, hair a wild mess and body littered with hickies. 

“Norio, come here.” Kunimasa instructed as the omega re-emerged from the bathroom. 

Kunimasa pulled Norio’s small body up against him and wrapped strong arms around the omega’s waist. 

“Mmn.” Norio sighed happily as Kunimasa’s arms tightened around him. 

“I never asked, but how many children do you want?” The omega asked softly. 

“As many as you want to give me.” Kunimasa replied before placing a sweet kiss to the corner of Nori’s mouth.


	3. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor little Norio...Kunimasa is such a pushy, self obsessed turd sometimes (always). He’s lucky that he’s hot. 🔥 
> 
> Kunimasa is basically an animal and I’m not even sorry about it 😬

Norio looked around his childhood bedroom with a strange mix of excitement and sadness. He’d managed to consolidate everything sentimental into a large suitcase after deciding to leave most of his belongings behind. 

Everything he could ever want would now be provided for him by the Madarame family. Kunimasa had already started making good on his promise of purchasing a new wardrobe and their private wing of the estate was already furnished. 

Part of him always expected to leave his mother and father at a young age like this. Even an omega from a low born family was still highly sought after. Still, he never dreamed that he’d be marrying so high above his station. 

His mother had cried when Norio officially broke the news that he was accepting Madarame Kunimasa’s proposal. His father, too ashamed to even look him in the eyes, had stayed silent. 

Norio wondered if his soon to be alpha would even allow him to see his family again. He’d heard many horror stories of omega’s completely losing all of their autonomy once mated and worried that he could suffer a similar fate. 

Once bonded, Kunimasa would have complete control over him. In the eyes of the law, Norio would practically be his property. 

Tonight, Kunimasa would plant his mark deep in Norio’s bonding gland after his knot had taken. Tonight, Norio would belong only to him with a formal wedding to follow in a month’s time. 

—————————————————

“Is that really everything?” Kunimasa asked as he eyed Norio’s suitcase skeptically. 

His omega’s father had forbidden him from entering the family home and thus, relegated Kunimasa to waiting out in the car while Norio packed up his entire life. 

“Yes.” Norio said softly as a member of Kunimasa’s staff quickly loaded his belongings into the trunk of the car. 

“I’ll purchase whatever else you need.” The alpha promised. 

“Thank you.” Norio said numbly. 

He’d shoved all of his feelings about leaving his home to the side and now all of them decided to bubble up to the surface at once. 

Norio hoped that Kunimasa wouldn’t consider it a sign of weakness when he curled up to his side and scented the alpha’s neck. Soon enough, they would be a mated pair and Kunimasa’s scent would become his main source of comfort and security.

Kunimasa’s arm wrapped around him and pulled Nori in close while he released a small amount of his alpha scent. 

“Mph…” Norio moaned softly as Kunimasa grasped him gently by the chin and tilted his head up for a kiss. 

The alpha’s driver seemed completely unfazed when Kunimasa’s hands roamed underneath the soft fabric of Norio’s shirt as he deepened their kiss. 

“Relax.” Kunimasa instructed when Norio began to pull away and he anxiously looked towards the driver. 

“But-“ Norio protested when Kunimasa unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled him onto his lap. 

“Tanaka San is very discreet. He won’t say anything.” Kunimasa promised him.

Norio hated the way his stomach clenched when he thought about what Kunimasa’s driver had witnessed over the years in the back of this very same car. How many women had his future alpha openly fondled like this? 

How many women had shared the very same bed that he was now expected to sleep in every night? 

Norio wondered briefly if Kunimasa would object to him demanding a new mattress... 

“You’re so beautiful…” Kunimasa rumbled into his ear as his hands eagerly caressed up Norio’s thighs. 

“I can smell how wet you already are.” The alpha purred as he slipped a hand down the front of the omega’s jeans. 

—————————————————

Kunimasa didn’t even bother with introducing Norio to the various members of his staff or showing him around the estate. Instead, he had lifted the omega into his arms and carried him immediately towards their bedroom. 

Norio knew that a mating bond would immediately trigger their heat and rut cycles. He would spend the next three days shoved facedown and ass up, begging for a knot as Kunimasa bred him. 

Norio would be at the peak of his fertility after the bond was complete and the chances of Kunimasa impregnating him would never be higher. 

“Please…” Norio begged as he wriggled out of his clothing and waited impatiently for the alpha to join him on the bed. He was already aching and slick and more than ready for Kunimasa to fill him. 

The alpha seemed to enjoy watching him writhe and beg as he took his sweet time shucking out of his clothing. 

Norio was tired of waiting for Kunimasa to take charge. He released some of his sweet omega scent and moved onto his hands and knees with his ass in the air; a clear invitation for an alpha to mount and claim what now belonged to him. 

Thankfully, he didn’t need to be told twice and Norio sighed in relief as he felt the mattress shift and Kunimasa settle in behind him. 

“Look at you...so wet for me…on your knees and begging for a knot.” Kunimasa praised as he spread Norio’s legs to expose his slick, puffy hole and pink little pussy. 

“Oooohh…” the omega moaned filthily as Kunimasa traced the tight ring of muscle and gently pushed his tongue inside. 

Norio had only let him fuck the almost unbearably tight heat of his ass once, but Kunimasa would see to it that he be allowed to enjoy it on a weekly basis once they were mated. 

The alpha’s chest puffed up with pride when Norio rocked back against his probing tongue as he continued to rim him. 

Knotting his omega’s sweet ass would bring them no closer to an heir, but at the very least, it would provide Kunimasa undeniably intense pleasure. 

They would soon have an entire breeding cycle to share and there would be plenty of time to explore his new mate’s body more thoroughly. 

—————————————————

“Mmnn…” Norio moaned as Kunimasa gently thrust two fingers into his cunt and curled them to stroke at his pleasure spot. 

The small amount of friction they provided felt good, but it wasn’t anywhere near enough. 

“Want you...please.” The omega sighed as he gripped the bed sheets tightly in preparation and rocked back against the alpha’s probing fingers. 

Norio couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him when Kunimasa finally withdrew his fingers, lined the thick head of his cock up and pushed inside. 

Almost two weeks had passed since Kunimasa had last fucked him and Norio was beginning to feel a bit neglected. 

Norio knew that his future husband had been busy preparing for his arrival, but surely Kunimasa had to have known how badly he craved this…how badly he needed to be touched and reassured of his alpha’s growing affection for him. 

Even being used roughly for Kunimasa’s pleasure, as if his body were nothing but a toy, satisfied his baser omega instincts. 

Norio didn’t care whether it was soft kisses and sweet words of praise or hair pulling and welts on his thighs and ass. No matter how the alpha chose to enjoy him, Norio knew that he would be fulfilled. 

—————————————————

The anticipation of sinking his teeth into the small gland at Norio’s slender neck and mating him made fucking the omega even more enjoyable. 

Nori looked incredible, ass up and moaning incoherently as Kunimasa forced his face down into a pillow drenched with his own alpha scent. 

Kunimasa could already feel his knot growing at the base of his cock as he fucked his omega hard and fast from behind. He would fill Nori’s pussy up until it leaked out around him. He would do whatever was necessary until his seed took root. 

Norio was so hot and tight around him and the lovely bruises and bites decorating his pale skin filled Kunimasa with possessive pride. Soon enough, Norio’s body would belong only to him. 

“Fuck...so tight...” the alpha grunted as he gripped his omega roughly by the hair and yanked his head up to meet his lips in a punishing over the shoulder kiss. 

—————————————————

Kunimasa loved the surprised little gasp Norio let out as he quickly pulled out, grabbed the omega’s slender waist and flipped him onto his back. 

“Hahh...ahhh…”’Norio moaned raggedly as Kunimasa spread his legs in a wide v formation and gripped him tightly by his ankles before thrusting back inside. 

Norio’s cries and desperate begging mixed so perfectly with the deliciously lewd sound of skin slapping against skin. The room was blanketed in a thick haze of their combined scents and the sweet smell of omega slick that now painted Norio’s inner thighs. 

“Knot me...mmmnn...please...” Norio begged as he arched his back as high as he could off the surface of their bed. He was so close and desperate for Kunimasa to make him cum. 

Kunimasa picked up the pace and looked down at his omega’s pretty face and half lidded eyes as he felt himself drawing closer to his own release. 

All it took was a few more punishing thrusts and Norio was closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as he tightened around him. 

“Cum in me…” the omega panted as Kunimasa popped his knot with a deeply pleasured groan and filled Norio’s cunt with thick pulses of hot release. 

Kunimasa’s inner alpha was pleased as waves of satisfied omega pheromones washed over them when his knot locked firmly in place. 

He smiled down at Nori and watched as the omega lazily trailed a finger between the silken folds of his pussy and rubbed at his clit. Kunimasa gave him a few small thrusts as Norio sighed blissfully and came for him a third time. 

“Mark me.” The omega whined as he turned his neck to the side in a lovely display of complete submission. 

Kunimasa held Norio’s slender body tightly against him and quickly bit down on the mating gland at his neck. He felt the rapid beating of his omega’s heart and nails digging into his back when his teeth pierced the skin. 

“Shhh…it’s alright.” Kunimasa soothed a teary eyed and panting Norio after his portion of their mating was complete. 

“Here.” Kunimasa said gently as he offered his own neck to the beautiful omega beneath him. His pride as an alpha only allowed him a short grunt of pain when the omega’s sharp teeth bit into the sensitive skin of the gland. 

Norio finally belonged to him. No other man would ever dare to look at or dream of touching him ever again. 

Norio would bear his children and help him solidify his rightful place in society and eventually, as the Oyabun. Just as it ought to be. 

—————————————————

“Where are you going.” Kunimasa asked as Norio quietly slipped free from his embrace and tried to leave the safety of their bed. 

“Food?” Norio squeaked. His voice was embarrassingly hoarse after 2 days of near constant mating. 

“The staff will bring us something. Come here.” The alpha instructed as he pulled back the thick blanket and beckoned the omega back to his side where he belonged. 

“Are you cold?” Kunimasa asked and Norio shivered against him and clung to his body for warmth. 

Omega’s always did feel the cold more keenly than alpha’s. 

“Mhm.” Norio confirmed. 

“Wait here.” Kunimasa said before planting a kiss to the corner of Nori’s mouth and carefully extracted himself from their bed. 

Norio’s omega instincts hated having to allow his bonded alpha to leave, even for a moment, the warmth and safety of his haphazardly constructed nest. 

Norio had never felt so many conflicting things at once and it frustrated him. He wanted to be independent and get his own food, but he knew that he also wanted Kunimasa curled protectively around him at all times. 

Still, he couldn’t help but admire the view of Kunimasa’s naked body as the alpha crossed the room and rummaged around in one of the many closets. 

The alpha’s broad back, trim waist and muscular ass and thighs piqued Norio’s interest. Even completely soft like this, Kunimasa’s cock was still long and thick. 

Watching his alpha dutifully provide for him like this as he returned to their bed with a large blanket made Norio preen. He’d managed to secure himself an incredibly handsome and virile alpha and that fact filled him with pride. 

Norio smiled up at Kunimasa as he placed the blanket over him before climbing back into bed. He wound slender fingers through his alpha’s short hair and pulled him in for a kiss. 

The sheets of the bed saturated with their combined scents, newly formed mating bond and the heavy pheromones had both of them completely at the mercy of their baser instincts. 

Norio spread his legs and urged his alpha into him as he laid, caged and protected, by the pleasant weight of Kunimasa’s body. 

Only the desire to fill and be filled mattered to them as the heat and rut cycle raged on. 

—————————————————

“Would you like a bath?” Kunimasa offered on what they both hoped was the final day of the cycle. 

The heat and rut heightened feelings of pleasure and body’s pain tolerance, but nature could only do so much. 

“Mmhm.” Norio mumbled sleepily, his voice all but gone from the last three days. 

He watched as Kunimasa leaned over to the side of their bed and pressed a small button to alert the staff that they were needed. 

Norio wasn’t sure if he would ever be used to being served by other people like this. 

Only minutes later there was a small, tentative knock at their door while a servant waited for Kunimasa’s permission to enter the room.

A newly mated alpha was known for being completely overbearing and territorial and not even a beta was safe from their wrath if they felt their claim on an omega was being tested. It was ridiculous, but Norio knew that some instincts couldn’t be overcome. 

He would never admit it to Kunimasa, but having the alpha shield him with his body and pull him tightly against his chest was highly amusing. 

As if they middle aged, happily married beta woman had any interest in a young omega like him... 

Norio insisted that he could still walk the short distance to the waiting bath, but Kunimasa had been insistent on carrying him.


End file.
